Miranda Moonbeam
History Youth Miranda is the daughter of a wealthy middle class Kuat family. She had everything she could have wanted, which would lead her to being a materialistic little brat, always wanting something. It didn't help matters much when her parents were hardly around and most of her older siblings were to busy them selves to play with her. It was one of those cases where you have everything and all these people around you but still being alone. Being the youngest of the family she wasn't entitled to much of the families holdings or businesses. But was expected to either marry into another family of equal standing or higher, or to become a successful business woman on her own accord. Her schooling and the Pre-Imperial Academy would temper her down a lot. Despite her family put her through a military school, she wasn't suppose to enlist, she did anyway to spite them. Early Career Thanks to some meddling from her father, Miranda was given a desk job in Intelligence, where she steadily rose in the ranks, despite the Empires view towards women at the time. Her family may have thought they were saving her from the coming civil war, they were wrong. Because of her job she knew first hand what the Empire was really like. She soon took pity on the rebels which soon turned to admiration when, despite the odds, they fought against the Empire with a sense of greater purpose. Miranda, knowing the system as well as even her top bosses, managed to leak information to the Alliance. Nothing that would change the tide of the war, but info that would help resupply them or locations of lightly protected imperial weapon depots. Apparently she wasn't the only one that was helping them. She learned that her two sisters were supporters which, to the empire, meant her entire family were supporters. She knew they would come after her and the rest of her family. She managed to warn her sisters, who got away, but the rest of her family were rounded up. She would have been taken about the same time but she made a clean get away. Before she did though she unfroze her families assets, then quickly transferred them to a number of dummy accounts, which then transferred them to others and so on. It would be a while but she would get those credits back. She never knew what happened to her family that the empire captured, and she would never find out. Her sisters on the other hand joined the Alliance. Miranda didn't think she would be so welcomed so she found another line of work as a crew member on the Red Dragon. Crew of the Red dragon Miranda's time on the Red Dragon was enlightening. The so called "facts" of imperial intel was black and white. You supported the empire or you didn't. The huge array of "grays" in the galaxy nearly overwhelmed her. She learned so much about all the people of the galaxy during this time. She also fell in love with Captain Slade but due to her inexperience with love and Slade's actions with other women, she didn't know what to do. It was this reason that she would leave the crew. She didn't get mad at him for being with all those women, she just got jealous and envied them over how it seemed so natural and easy to show their feelings for him. She just couldn't continue to see him with other women like that. Another reason she would leave was that her families money was soon going to reach the final account and she didn't really know exactly what she planned to do with it. Mercenary Miranda would go on to form her own merc group, which ended up becoming fairly well known and much larger then Slade's little band. She named the group Providence, for they will guide the galaxy to a greater purpose. The jobs she would take were ones such as planetary defense, convoy protection and others of the like. But only for those who couldn't do it them selves. She would often leave a job after teaching those people to defend them selves. Doing this she felt like she brought a little more stability to the galaxy. Providence would come to a untimely end when Miranda learned that one of the planets she helped was brutally attacked by a pirate band that Providence crossed paths with. They did it to prove a point, that then on they would prove Providence wrong and sully their name by attacking everyone and everything they left. Miranda disbanded Providence shortly afterward, it was barely braking even and with these pirate now targeting people whose contracts have ended... Providence just wasn't large enough and couldn't grow any larger with out a larger income. Providence Reborn While she did disband Providence as a large scale merc group she still kept the name and worked on smaller projects, lending aid where she could. During this time she sold nearly all of Providences assets to those who were attacked by the pirate band at discounted prices. They didn't blame her for the pirates attack and despite the attack they had flourished. If not for what she taught them it would had been likely they would have been wiped out. She would maintain only her two Victory star cruisers, a hand full of fighters and other small scale vehicles for Providence. To have a steady inflow of credits to maintain and operate these vehicles she bought out a moderate scale antimatter mining operation. She micro manages it, using less then five percent of whats mined to fuel her ships. The rest is sold normally at a good profit, making enough to maintain the company and also pay those in Providence with extra to spare. She's happy with what she is doing but finds she unfulfilled and longed for the adventures she had when she was with Slade and his Renegades. New Responsibilities With Slade incapacitated and his warnings of a coming threat Miranda was asked by him to rebuild her forces, gather her and his allies and to find and set up a secrete base for operations. This became easier and harder all at the same time when the Sovereign Forge and Evolve were discovered. The sheer amount of craft the Forge could put out was more then she could crew in such a short amount of time. At the time she had barely pulled together enough forces to crew the ships she already had purchased. Then came the short and brutal Airam civil war. While her forces weren't involved she committed them to defend the refugees in the aftermath. They were utterly loyal to their Clan Chief Marcus Gray and had such a respect for Slade and now Miranda that they openly joined her forces. While it was a terrible thing that happened to these people, to lose their homes and livelihoods, they proved to be the influx of personal Miranda needed. With the forge's ability to make anything they needed, including a viable fuel for the ships, Miranda decided to travel deep into a No Life Zone. If they went deep enough then no other fleet would be able to follow them, not with out having a substantial amount of on hand resources to keep the fleet moving. and the time to map out the area them selves. Assets Miranda holds a number of stocks in large scale companies and maintains a antimatter mining operation as well as Providence. She is fairly wealthy, but in terms of wealth she is only the lower end. After the discovery of the Sovereign Forge and Evolve two new vast fortunes were given access to her. Slade's wealth was to be managed by Lunix but through her it was assessable to all his family and friend should they need it. The second was the wealth of raw precious metals and gems that were mined and stored from an entire asteroid field by the Sovereign Forge as well as the riches stored on board by Karra's ancestor. Karra, like her father, gave access of these riches to everyone. Miranda has been mostly the big spender, buying ships, supplies, vehicles and prefab buildings. Abilities & Skills Shes an accomplished marks-woman, fighting with two pistols is her norm and is quite deadly with them. She is also able to use a number of assault rifles and other weapons should the need arise. She knows a little hand to hand, not enough to handle a well trained martial artiest. Shes an decent strategist both in fleet actions as well as ground tactics, she feels most comfortable with a small force, much like the size Providence once was. Category:Providence Category:Red Dragon Ripper Category:Females Category:Characters